A Carefree Life
by DreamingDolly
Summary: There is no Voldemort, Wormtail or anything vile like that. See what could have been Harry's life, free of Voldemorts wrath.
1. The Newborn

"Sirius! Could you please be a man while around my newborn baby?" Screamed a much frazzled Lily Potter holding a small boy with green eyes and jet black hair. She was in St. Mungos and Sirius and Remus had come to see their best friend, James's new boy.

"Right, sorry Lily" said Sirius who had turned into back into a man.

"Chill honey," said James, "Harry may as well get use to a big black dog being around because his god father is one.

"Yes well you guys better be off because I am going home to day and I want to see a clean house!"

All of the men looked at each other. Out of James happiness of being a dad He, Sirius and Remus had had a men's night with a lot of butterbeer. In short they had trashed the house a bit with dog hair everywhere and a small scorch mark on the roof where a Fabulous Filibuster non heat wet start firework had accidentally gone off.

"We'll sort of meet you home with an awesome surprise" said James glancing around the room before hurrying off with Remus and Sirius.

When they were at James house in Godric's Hollow they stared guiltily around the room.

"Well" said Remus rather briskly, "not very hard to clean up," and with one long sweeping movement of their wands the three men had transformed the room into its former state. Just as Lily walked into the room holding Harry bundled up in a blue blanket.

"Well at least it's clean now" she sighed.

When Harry was in his cot Lily, James, Sirius and Remus sat down in the kitchen with Lily lecturing them on being responsible adults. Remus was sort of paying attention but James and Sirius just leant backwards casually on their chairs grinning lazily and casually levitating various object around the kitchen. Lily then just stood up sighed and went out to Harry.

"James," asked Remus, "do you know how to be a parent?"

" Sure" replied James love your kid, feed it treat it good and make sure it can play quidditch." Sirius sniggered loudly.

"Well I suppose you are TECHNICALLY right prongs."

"Man I just love to hear you say that" Moony laughed.

"Yea say it again, come on" sniggered Sirius. Remus just suppressed a smile and suggested they go down to the leaky cauldron to meet up with Arthur who had had a kid a few months ago. "Yeh ok I'll just pop up to tell Lily while Padfoot can you put your head in the fire and tell Arthur?"

"No Prob."

Meanwhile upstairs

"James, I can't let you take Harry."

"But Lily I want to show him off"

"Sorry James I'm having friends over in a few minutes and I suppose it would be better if you took the boys and went out." "Fiiiine. Love you Hun," and with that he left.

Meanwhile downstairs Sirius had his head in the fire and was chatting to Molly Weasly, asking whether good old Arthur was able to meet them at the Leaky Cauldron in 5 minutes.

"I think so Sirius dear." Said Molly Arthur's red headed wife.

5 minutes later 4 men were walking into the dim interior of the Leaky cauldron. "I'm am so stoked at being a dad, Arthur," Said James to Arthur,

"Mmm, the novelty soon wears of and your lady gets really irritable," replied Arthur knowledgably.

"James, do you really think it is going to be smooth sailing?" Questioned Lupin. "Sure how could it no be?" Remus Sighed.

"You'll see."


	2. The Toddler

CHAPTER TWO: THE TODDLER

Harry laughed, "James could you please give it a rest? Either Remus or I am going to be the person who teaches Harry to talk! The thing we decided you would teach him is to play Quidditch!"

"But Lily! I don't want his first word to be mum! I want it do be something awesome like Dad or Quidditch or bludger or something!"

CRACK

"Did I miss anything?" Sirius Black had just entered the room. "Harry! Hows my little bludger?" Harry just made his little baby noises.

"We are trying to teach him to talk but Lily only wants to teach him 'sensible' words! Like quidditch isn't sensible!'

CRACK

"Doesn't anyone use the front door anymore?" askd Lily rhetorically before storming out of the room.

"Hey, what are you doing?" asked Remus Lupin looking around curiously from the back of Lily disappearing into another room and James and Sirius standing around Harry.

"WellI was trying to teach Harry to talk and now Lily is a bit mad at me for some strange reason!" exclaimed James confusedly

" Don't worry 'bout it mate, just giver her a present it always helps!" said Sirius, demonstrating his knowlege of women.

"Why don't we teach him to talk with sensible words as a present to her?" suggested Remus

James groaned. Siruis meanwhile didn't mind and actually levitated harry across the room into his High Chair.

"Ok Harry can you say mum MM UH MM"

"NOOO Moony! Harry say quidditch; CW I DD I T CH"

"Your both wrong, Harry say D O G"

Harry opened his mouth and ... burped.

"JAMES AND SIRIUS I AM TRYING TO DO YOU A FAVOUR! SO IF YOU DONT SHUT UP I WILL CURSE YOU INTO OBLIVION!" barked Remus.

"Sheesh Remus get over it, Sirius and I will come back when Harry can talk then. See ya!"

"Well that is that. Come on Harry say MM UUH MM!"

Harry again opened his mouth. He said... Cwiddy!

Remus almost screamed in fustration. Harry, who seemed to get quite scared accidentley magicked a big barrel of water to fall on Remus's head.

Remus, dripping wet, looked reproachfully at Harry."Hey,"He said. "I don't think I deserved that when you are the one who is going to make your mummy very unhappy! Now say mum!"

"Cwiddy." Remus sighed. "Well James will be pleased."

James was whooping in delight! "WoopWoop! Harry can almost say Quidditch!

Lily was a bit upset, although she still took the news much better the James had anticipated. James also decided to throw a party to celerate. He invited all the Weasleys,Sirius,Remusand the Patils, whose mother was Lily's best friend.

The part was going well. All the women were talking inthe kitchen, the men were talking outside and the children were playing in the lounge room. Fred and George Weasly were showing off because they had got new toy brooms. Padma and Parvati Patil went over to try and grab the brooms of them but they fell down on top of Fred and George. Harry laughed, and said "Cwiddy "and Ron laughed too and said "BaBa Boo." Parvati however, started to cry and being a young witch, acidently turned the broomsticks into spiders which scared her even more, causing her to make such a racket that Ron, Harry and Padma started to cry. Molly, Lily and Leanne (Parvati's and Padma's mum) rushed into the lounge room each picking up their children. The noise gradually began to cease. Sirius was once again demonstrating his knowledge by saying " If you hsve done something wrong, simply make your child cry to distract your wife so she doesnt notice!"


End file.
